


Say that you love me

by Spazzexe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Fellcest - Freeform, Ill add more tags as I go along, Imma give her a 100k fic, Its fellcest, M/M, She asked for 100k Fic, Slow Burn, These poor babies, This is for Onetype, This is my first Underfell story by myself, bare with a spazz!, enjoy this fluff while it last, first chapter is small, i plan on at least 5k to 10k chapters, like dudes its gonna be a wild ride, like when i mean slow burn its a slooooooow burn, with emotional roller coaster angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: A long ass roller coaster of pain and suffering on the emotional sort. The twist and turns with all the miscommunications! Come join us on this wild ride that will lead to a happy ending. But first I got to make a few boys suffer before we get there! Marked as explicit because I honestly don't know where this will go! It will contain NSFW elements but you will be waiting a while!





	Say that you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).



> This first chapter is only a little over 2k. I just want to make sure Onetype likes my writing style and how I portray the boys =w= I can't really go off my currently sleep deprived friend who just went to bed! This is also un beta'd because she is sleep deprived and been awake for 24hrs. So I will be updating the first chapter later with the fixes! I might also wait until it either to 5k or 10k before re uploading but I am unsure at this time!

The sun was shining…

 

The flowers blooming….

 

On days like this….

 

Red just wants to be sleeping….

 

Rolling out of his bed with a grunt he stretched out popping a few bones back into place before rubbing his sockets to get the last bit of sleep from him.

 

It wasn’t often he was able to wake up feeling even half this rested and that Boss wasn’t kicking in his door to wake him up for breakfast.

 

Getting up Red grabbed his coat putting it on as he left his room.

 

The first thing that struck him as odd was how dark it was inside. Second was the lack of the normal routine sounds. Glancing over at the clock he noted it being 5:45am. Boss was normally up by now.  He hadn’t even reached the bottom step before he was turning and walking back up them. Soon he was knocking on his brother door before opening it still seeing a lump in the bed.

 

Some may say he had once babied his brother to much as they grew up but that soon was long forgotten. Outside this house everyone thought Edge was this tough, strict and overbearing monster. But in fact.

 

“Hey Boss, what’s eatin ya?” Red stood over the side of the bed looking down at his brothers face.

 

Boss grumbled and pulled his blanket over his head and mumbled something.

 

Red chuckled and looked down with a fond smile and the thought that some things never change.

 

“What was that? Couldn’t hear ya.”

 

There was a slightly louder muffle that was similar to the first but he still couldn’t make it out. He raised an bone brow and decided to take this into his own boney hands. In a fake dramatic voice he spoke.

 

“Oh No! The blanket monster has Returned!!” He could see his brother physically tense under his blanket.

 

“Don’t worry Paps! I will save you!”

 

Diving in he pined the blankets down and started viciously tickling Edge. The laughter that flowed freely from Reds younger brother was like music to his not existence ears. It was just a moment later that Edge finally wrestled his way out of the blanket to pin Red to the end of his bed. Wrists pinned next to Reds head and Edge between his legs. An angry face glared down at him and all Red could do was smirk.

 

“I SAID! LET ME SLEEP!”

 

Red took in the wonderful sight of the slight flustered flush on his brothers face and the current position he was in. He would savour any moment he could get with his brother. Chuckling at his brothers he replied.

 

“Gonna be late if ya don’t get up soon. I know how long it takes fer ya ta get ready to be the ‘Great and Terrible Papyrus’.”

 

The angry face turned into a pout. “Now it just sounds like an insult coming from you brother.”

 

Red snickered before chuckling again. “Aww but Boss I was the one who gave ya that nickname.”

 

The pout grew. “You know I don’t like you calling me that when we are at home.”

 

Red shrugged as best he could in his current situation but as much as he loves this they would be late and he would not ruin his brothers perfect record for self indulgent touches from his brother.

 

“A’right now get up. Got work.”

 

Edge grumbled but indeed got himself off of Red and off the bed.

 

“Sometimes Brother I very much dislike when you get a decent amount of Rest. Now.” He points to the door with his other hand on his hip.

 

“Get Out!”

 

Red laid there for another moment. “Mmm-nah M’good” He closed his sockets with his lax grin on his face. He could feel the exasperation before he heard it.

 

“First you wake me up Second you tickle me until I get up and NOW you lay in my bed when you yourself need to get ready for work?!?”

 

“Mmmmm-yup”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath and he had to hold it together to not start cracking up.

 

“BROTHER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM OR IM THROWING YOU OUT THE WINDOW!”

 

“Mmmmmm-nah”

 

There was the sound of stomping before  the window creaked open and the cold snowdin air started blowing in. Again it took everything in him to stay relaxed and not to even crack a smile that wasn’t his lazy grin.

 

The stomping came over and Red was lifted up  into his brothers arms before he was tossed out the window. Before he even hit the ground he teleported back onto his brothers bed and he was dying inside.

 

Hearing the window be shut and locked he swore he could hear his brother go frozen and the wheels in his head turn.

 

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT STOP ABUSING YOUR FUCKING SHORTCUTS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM LIKE A NORMAL MONSTER WITH FUNCTIONING LEGS!!!”

 

“Mmmmm-make me.”

 

Red knew he was pushing his brothers limit but he was having so much fun! He heard his brother stomp towards him. He was once again picked up but this time was held more like football then the previous bridal style.

 

In the intense silence he let his brother carry him out of his room and into the bathroom where he turned on the water purposely holding onto him so he couldn’t teleport without taking Edge with and held him under the water.

 

Red flailed around trying to get out of Edges hold.

 

“FUCK FUCKIN SHIT THATS COLD! FUCK! PAP! BOSS! FUCK STOP!”

 

It was now Edges turn to laugh at his brother.

 

“You can’t escape your punishment dear brother! Justice has been served!” He promptly dropped his brother into the tub grabbing a towel on his way out to dry his wet hand at to get ready for work.

 

Red quickly jumped out of the shower as soon as his feet touched the tub. He was chattering and his clothes soaked. He grumbled a bit before slinking off his wet and now very heavy jacket. In the end he did enjoy messing with Edge.

 

Reaching back into the shower he turned from the coldest setting to one of the hottest. Stripping he hopped in to warm up and apparently get cleaned. He almost felt like his brother was insinuating he hadn’t bathed in a week or something. Even if it was true it was still not the point in this situation!

 

Once he deemed himself clean enough he turned off the shower and stepped out to the fluffy bath mat. The first thing he noticed was the towel sitting on the counter. Second was his clothes were missing.

 

His eye lights gutted out for a moment. He hadn’t cleaned his jacket out in….. Forever! He started to feel a panic attack come on as he tried to remember if he took a very important piece of paper out of his pocket or not.

 

As quick as he could he sprinted to his room forgetting all about his shortcuts at the moment. Drying and dressing it adequate clothing he turns and runs out of his room his mind on overdrive.  Going for the stairs he didn’t want to waste a second so he decides to slide down the banister to go faster.

 

As he slide his shorts that he haphazardly threw on decided to move  just enough for his tailbone to stick out. As soon as he started to remove himself he felt himself get tugged and pain shoots through his tailbone as he gets flipped backwards off but ends up grabbing just in time as he is now dangling upside down tailbone stuck and gripping on as his life was dependent on it.

 

“AH FUCKIN HELL!! FUCKIN SHIT! FUCKIN PAPS! FUCK SHIT PAPS! HELP I FUCKED UP I FUCKIN FUCKED UP!”

 

His brother was there in a second stood there for a another second to process what he was seeing.

 

“STOP FUCKIN LOOKIN AND GET MY ASS LITERALLY DOWN!!!”

 

Edge couldn’t contain himself and let a partial laugh off before he fumbled to grab his cell phone flipping it open and started taking pictures of his brother.

 

“PAPS! WHAT THE FUCK! I AIN’T YER SIDE SHOW! HELP ME THE FUCK OUT!”

 

“This is what we call Karma brother and I will indeed take my time and gather this for my personal use and blackmail later.”

 

“I’M GOING TO KARMA REDEMPTION YER ASS IF YOU DON'T GET ME THE FUCK DOWN NOW!”

 

After taking a few more incriminating photos he put his phone away.

 

“Okay I think I can take the time out of my morning now to help you.”

 

Red was grumbling through having his photo taken  so many times.

 

“About FUCKIN TIME!”

 

Edge proceeded to help Red get unstuck. Red was almost thankful that this hurt as much as it did because in any other situation he probably would have made an indecent noise from Edge touching his tail bone.

 

Once his feet were planted on the ground he couldn’t help but to growl at Edge for taking so long.

 

“Oh stop that Sans. You know you would have done the same thing. I just happen to not do such foolish acts. Why on earth were you sliding down the banister anyway?”

 

This brought Red out of his small fit of anger and he started running to the laundry room that was on the other side of the kitchen.

 

“PULL UP YOUR SHORTS RED!”

 

Red only barley heard what Edge said as he got into the laundry room. The pile from his pocket sitting on top of the dryer and he breathed a sigh of relief. The only things that were missing where the empty mustard packs.

 

Grabbing the pile he turned and walked out of the laundry room Edge was leaning against the counter drinking his coffee.

 

“What was so important you had to get stuck?”

 

Red glared at Edge. There was nothing behind the glare but it was still a glare. “What’s it fuckin to yea?”

 

Edge just rolled his eye lights and made a tsk sound.

 

“If ya gotta know I didn’t want my shit gettin ruined in my pockets. Ive told ya I can do my own laundry.”

 

That made Edge laugh a short and brief as if laugh. “When was the last time you did laundry? The pile of socks growing in the living room proves otherwise. Who NEEDS 40 PAIRS OF SOCKS SANS?! You have 2 fucking feet!!!”

 

Red busted up laughing. “Socks doesn’t it?”

 

There was pure rage in his brothers eyes and he wasted no time in running out clutching the items in his hands to his chest and running up the stairs and into his room as he heard his brother nearly screech.

 

In his room he slammed the door shut and pressed against it. He was wearing the biggest grin. By the looks of it Edge didn’t read anything and was off scott free!  He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a redbone shoot through the top of his door just above his head. Sweat rolled down his skull.

 

That was to close!

 

Setting the things he was holding on his dresser he threw the door open. He started to yell but was cut off with Edge pushing and pinning him down a spiked bone in the other.

 

“WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS BROTHER!!!!”

 

More sweet a nervous laugh and a grin that showed his uneasy emotions.

 

“Nice of ya ta drop in.”

 

Edge was fuming and Red didn’t know why he thought making more puns would help him. Edge brought the bone down to pierce the floor next to Reds head.

 

“Brother….. Do I need to cut that tongue out of your mouth to prevent any more of these horrendous puns? “

 

Another nervous laugh. “Well ya could but it’s just gonna grow back Pap were made of magic.”

 

Another tsk sound came from him before getting off and dissipating the bone.

 

“I am leaving for patrol. DON’T be late to your station.”

 

With that Edge turned and left Reds room. Red didn’t move until he heard the front door open and shut before relaxing against his floor. This cemented that his brother didn’t read the paper.

 

Getting up he walked over and grabbed a folded piece of paper opening it. Looking down an admiring it. It was extremely old. It was a drawing that Edge did when he was younger. It was supposed to be him and edge getting married. Edge had told him that he would grow up and protect him no matter what so they had to get married so he could. It was adorable how one small thing like that could trigger a slow escalation of Reds current feeling of love for his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I would LOVE any comment about this! Did you like it? Hate it? I would enjoy everything but the most important comment will be the ones I get from Onetype because this is for her xD So My only concern is to make her happy owo but still don't be shy give me that life blood of comments!


End file.
